Secrets of a Deck Bunny
by TurtleWaffle
Summary: It is two years since the events of Evangelion. Three employees at NERV are invited for interviews regarding the events. What details can be revealled? Rated M for harsh language throughout and "implication".
1. Shinji Ikari

(A/N): This is a fan-fiction of Neon Genesis Evangelion. All copywritten materials belong to their respective owners.

(A/N 2): This is also a different kind of fan-fiction. It will be conducted in an interview format. Some events will be left out, as well as some aspects not covered. I hope you all enjoy. Reply with comments and PMs and how you like.

* * *

><p>Subject 1: Shinji Ikari.<p>

All interviews conducted by Tsgt. West, United States Air Force, former NERV US. (Represented by TW)

Interviewee A: 1Lt. Makoto Hyuga, NERV HQ, JSSDF. (Represented by MH)

Interviewee B: 1Lt. Shigeru Aoba, NERV HQ, JSSDF. (Represented by SA)

Interviewee C: Cpt. Maya Ibuki, NERV HQ, JSSDF. (Represented by MI)

Interview conducted on 04-17-2017.

* * *

><p>*sounds of MH walking inside*<p>

MH: They're really conducting an interview of this?

TW: Yeah. As far as I know, this is all classified stuff. This is to be sent to the officers of NERV US as well as high-ranking officials across the US. Don't worry, what you tell me is still going to be confidential and kept under a "Secret" clearance.

MH: Good. That's what I'm afraid of. Are you only recording voices for this interview with my companions and I?

TW: That is correct, sir. If there is anything of personal detail you don't feel like disclosing, let me know and I'll censor it for you.

MH: ...Thank you, Sergeant.

TW: Yes, sir. Now, onto business... How well did you know Shinji Ikari?

MH: Diving into the deep end already, are we now, Sergeant? See, I didn't know Shinji all too well. After all, he only arrived in Tokyo-3 the day the third angel tried to stride in on us.

TW: Right. I reviewed the paperwork. March 15th, wasn't it?

MH: Jesus, it's already been two years? Whatever. Keep the questions rolling. ...I didn't meet him on his first day. After all, I just told you an angel was attacking us. However, news travelled fast.

TW: Explain.

MH: See, at the time Rei was injured during a synch test. My humble benefactor at the time kept her available as a bluff in the case that Shinji wanted to turn into a bitch.

TW: Did he?

MH: Couldn't tell you. Misato was moaning about it for hours, so I guess? If you ever interview her, be sure to ask on my behalf.

TW: I am not authorized to disclose who the subjects of interview are.

MH: Dammit. Anyways, as I was saying... Rei was a bluff. We couldn't let her pilot a giant robot against a giant war machine of death. She'd get killed. But we need incentive.

TW: And a paraplegic was?

MH: You know I didn't make that call, Sergeant! Never mind that. Anyways, one of the higher officers, currently Ltc. Katsuragi, was our envoy to recover Shinji. After all, that was who we instructed him to meet and be an alternative to having an actual guardian. Gendo was a shitty father to him, but I assume we are supposed to discuss him at a later date.

TW: That's correct sir. But something concerns me.

MH: And that would be, Sergeant?

TW: Is someone valuable enough to send a colonel to recover them?

MH: At the time she was a captain. But have you seen Saving Private Ryan?

TW: A few times. Why?

MH: Then you've just answered your own question. Anyways, we sent her out to recover him, giving me time to return to my battle station. It was only around 0900, so a lot of us were still groggy as hell. But, man! You should've been there. It was packed like you couldn't believe. A lot of us have never fought an angel, but we trained for hours to prepare for it. We were either entirely fucked, or we were about to kick some major ass.

TW: And were they officers like you?

MH: Not all of them, no. Some of them were, Maya and Shigeru. But there were a lot of enlisted guys manning computers and security systems. But we had a special guest there at the time; some reps from the JSSDF were there to actually watch us conduct research on the EVAs themselves and determine their use as a weapon.

TW: And possibly mass-produce them?

MH: None of us saw that coming, but we're gonna discuss that later, I hope?

TW: Yes, sir.

MH: Good. As I was saying, there were some generals from the JSSDF there to observe the potency of the EVA-series against a live target. They received the test paperwork, weapons specs, all the fun stuff. They wanted to see it in live action and that was their easiest time to.

TW: Was there ground personnel engaging the angel at the time?

MH: Yeah, ground and air. Hell, we even deployed an N2 mine, nothing worked. But somehow the captain saw something in Shinji. He barely knew how to walk around in the EVA. Want to know how he lost?

TW: Of course.

MH: He fell on his ass. The EVA tripped on the pavement and was recovered by the angel. The angel tried crushing his head. However, something happened in the EVA that caused it to go berserk. I don't know what or why, but it went mad! It tore into that thing with no mercy whatsoever. The third angel was nothing but smoldering ash by the time EVA-01 was done with it. I know for a fact that it couldn't have been Shinji. Maya lost contact with him! We couldn't see inside of the entry plug! But somehow he won.

TW: Does Shinji know how?

MH: That's the driving point! He has no idea either! But whatever. That first fight was all the detail you need to have insight onto who the hell Shinji is. He's passive. He is not the pilot of EVA-01. He just can't be.

TW: Thank you for conducting this interview with me, sir.

*sounds of MH getting up from the chair, as well as TW getting up*

MH: It's no problem, Sergeant. When can I expect the next interview?

TW: Would next week be okay with you?

MH: Sure. I'll see you then.

*sounds of MH walking away*

* * *

><p>*sounds of SA walking in*<p>

SA: Huh. Didn't think they'd have you conducting interviews. Didn't they almost transfer you to HQ?

TW: Yeah, but I was being insubordinate so they put me back into the Air Force.

SA: Sucks, man. Hey, is it cool if I smoke in here?

TW: Go ahead.

*sounds of SA opening a pack of cigarettes, then lighting one*

SA: Thanks a bunch. I need one.

TW: Sure, let's get down to business.

SA: Fine by me. What are you gonna ask about?

TW: Shinji Ikari.

SA: God, that kid was a fucking scumbag!

TW: Why was he a scumbag?

SA: If I was his age, I would've loved to pilot a giant robot. I was addicted to Gundam and I still am. Want to know what he did when he was first sent into the entry plug?

TW: What?

SA: He started crying like a bitch! I would've been giddier than a schoolgirl meeting a teen pop star if I was in his seat!

TW: It is probably much more of a responsibility than you think.

SA: Don't start lecturing me, Sergeant. It's additional crap I don't need.

TW: Okay, go on about your hatred for Shinji.

SA: Okay. Every time he got in the entry plug, he whined every time. It's annoying and it makes him come off as a bitch. Hell, beyond that, he doesn't listen! It makes you look like a perfect angel.

TW: He's insubordinate?

SA: You're putting things lightly. I expect you to be brutal. But yeah, he's insubordinate.

TW: How so?

SA: Sure, I mean it was fucking cool about how he kicked the shit out of the third angel. But the fourth... Oh, god, the fourth. That's what really made me hate this kid.

TW: Elaborate, please.

SA: It was a giant squid thingy. Eight tentacle thingies, electro-whips, all these sick bells and whistles. Shinji was trained further, thinking he can fight it. But he couldn't. He was gonna be boned. Hard.

TW: The angel fought on March 29th?

SA: Yeah! He was fighting a giant squid! With whips! How can he kill something like that in five minutes?!

TW: You failed to mention the fact that he had five minutes.

SA: His power cord was disconnected when he got whipped by that thing.

TW: And EVAs...

TW and SA: ...only have five minutes of internal power.

SA: Yeah, that was the problem. He had five minutes so he tried to take the fight outside of city limits to avoid collateral damage.

TW: I take it as that was an even worse problem?

SA: Catastrophically worse. We were all screaming at him to retreat. He just didn't listen! Anyways, he was on the hillside, fighting this thing, when one of the other guys detected his two little friends outside. Wanna know what he did next?

TW: I'm going to guess that he let the two of them in.

SA: Yeah. The first non-certified pilots who weren't test subjects in an EVA. Civilians. Yeah, it's a good thing Shinji won. We would've been fucked if he didn't. But it was still really dickish of him. And he didn't get better after the fact. It was the biggest pain in the ass to recover EVA-01 and a dead angel corpse. Ever see any of those things in person?

TW: No. Only photographs in reports.

SA: Figures.

*sounds of SA getting up, tossing the cigarette from his mouth*

SA: Anyways, I'm gonna go home and have some drinks. Nice seeing you again, bud.

TW: You too, Shigeru. See you next week for the next interview.

SA: Sure.

* * *

><p>*sounds of MI walking in*<p>

MI: It's been so long!

TW: It has. How have things been?

MI: They've been going.

TW: Have they?

MI: We need to get together again sometime. I would want to catch up.

TW: I have nothing better to do. Wanna go see a movie after we're done here?

MI: Sure. I'd like that.

TW: Great. Now, time to get down to business. What can you tell me about Shinji Ikari?

MI: Other than he's Gendo's only kid? Not a lot. See, he's always had issues on the homefront ever since his mom died.

TW: So all he has is an estranged father?

MI: Hearing through the grapevine? I don't think he has that any more either. I think Misato adopted him.

TW: Ah.

MI: But that's really not all I know. I mean, I see him all the time; he's one of the children. I would go into details with the other two, Rei and Asuka, since I'm around them more, but this is about Shinji. Yeah, he has issues at home. His mom died when he was three years old and he was sent far away afterwards.

TW: Gendo's idea?

MI: Yeah. He sent him far away, with one of his teachers or something. I wasn't at NERV at the time, I was still in school. I wasn't officially in NERV until 2010 after all.

TW: Unnecessary detail. I need you to focus on Shinji.

MI: Yeah... I'm not a good person to ask on that. I mean, he seems like a sweet kid; as normal on the outside as any 14-yeah-old should be. But Jesus, just see him outside of that. That EVA... does stuff to him. It tears him up. Rei's a generic stoic and Asuka's a killing machine. Shinji is as normal as a kid should be. The weight of the world rests on his shoulders. If I was a teenage boy, I should be chasing skirts and going to parties, not saving the world.

TW: Do you know why he defeats himself as he does?

MI: Because of that pressure. It's a lot of pressure, too much for a kid like him. I feel bad that he and I didn't talk as much. I mean, he should be getting to know Asuka and Misato better, since they're his housemates. But having no mom and an estranged dad who hates him? That's heavy shit. That's really heavy shit. I feel terrible for him!

TW: But yet he pilots the EVA.

MI: He has to. He has no other choice.

TW: Why?

MI: I don't know why. He has to. Gendo tells him he has to, Ritz tells him he has to, Misato tells him he has to, us deck bunnies have to tell him he has to also. We don't since the former three do it for us. But it's a lot more than that.

TW: Stuff beyond your control.

MI: Exactly. If I can rewind time, replace all that hurt with a loving home, I would. But, anyways... That doesn't really matter. Shinji did what he did. What are you recording this interview for, anyway?

TW: Some officers and generals back in the United States wanted to conduct research during the extra-terrestrial barrage launched against NERV HQ. We want to be better defended in the case something like that happens again.

MI: I hope it doesn't happen again.

TW: It hasn't for a while. Keep your fingers crossed. I know I am.

MI: I pray every night.

*sounds of MI and TW getting up*

MI: Let me guess; another one next week? Who about this time?

TW: I am not authorized to disclose that information.

MI: Aw. Oh well, I'll be waiting.


	2. Rei Ayanami

(A/N): This is a fan-fiction of Neon Genesis Evangelion. All copywritten materials belong to their respective owners.

(A/N 2): This is also a different kind of fan-fiction. It will be conducted in an interview format. Some events will be left out, as well as some aspects not covered. I hope you all enjoy. Reply with comments and PMs and how you like.

* * *

><p>Subject 2: Rei Ayanami.<p>

All interviews conducted by Tsgt. West, United States Air Force, former NERV US. (Represented by TW)

Interviewee A: 1Lt. Makoto Hyuga, NERV HQ, JSSDF. (Represented by MH)

Interviewee B: 1Lt. Shigeru Aoba, NERV HQ, JSSDF. (Represented by SA)

Interviewee C: Cpt. Maya Ibuki, NERV HQ, JSSDF. (Represented by MI)

Interview conducted on 04-24-2017.

* * *

><p>*sounds of SA walking in*<p>

SA: I take it as you're going to be conducting all of these interviews.

TW: I really hope so. It makes my interviewees more comfortable.

SA: You mean there's more than just me you're interviewing?

TW: Yeah. There's three. I'm not authorized to tell you who, however.

SA: Dammit.

*sounds of SA taking out another cigarette and lighting it*

TW: No thanks. I've been clean for three months.

SA: Okay. Who are we discussing now?

TW: Ms. Ayanami.

SA: The creepy one?

TW: Why thank you for starting it off for me.

SA: It's what I do.

TW: Why is she creepy?

SA: You mean you haven't-

TW: I was only in Tokyo-3 for two weeks. And I was barely inside NERV the whole time.

SA: Right, right. Yeah, Rei scared me to death.

TW: You're a formidable fellow. How can a 14-year-old girl scare you?

SA: Thanks for the ego boost, but that's beyond the point. She scared me because she was a stoic.

TW: A lack of emotion or reaction?

SA: Exactly. To everything.

TW: Everything?

SA: Everything. She was like a fucking zombie.

TW: What makes you say that?

SA: See, she was always wandering aimlessly around NERV whenever she wasn't in a synch test or at home, if she had one. She also always had this really creepy monotone. *SA clears his throat* "Yes, commander." "No, commander." It always sent a chill down my spine. It wasn't normal.

TW: Based on your crude impersonation of her, she had quite an attachment to Gendo Ikari.

SA: Off-topic, but whatever happened to the old bastard?

TW: That's classified. Please answer the question at hand.

SA: If she had any attachment to him? If you can call it "attachment". They were never apart for any reason. It was almost as if she was at a loss without him constantly holding her hand. We talked about Shinji last week, didn't he?

TW: We did.

SA: I failed to mention the obvious fact that Shinji is Gendo's only son. His only kid.

TW: What does that have to do with Ms. Ayanami?

SA: Shinji went away when he was a tot and only came back when he was 14; the same day the angels struck Tokyo-3. Gendo didn't even give a flying fuck his own son was taken away from him. All he needed was Rei and he was a happy little mother. I swear, I have no idea what he does in his free time, if he just jerks his thing, if he drags Rei in and they do... unmentionables, I don't know what. But it's always locked when he's alone. Not even Fuyutsuki knows what he does on his own time. But if I had to come up with one guess, it has something to do with her.

TW: What causes you to come to that conclusion?

SA: Beyond the fact that NERV is fucked up?

TW: Yeah, beyond that.

SA: Because my boss is a psychopath that would touch kids. I mean just look at him!

TW: I have seen photographs.

SA: Then you agree with me.

TW: I never said that I agree with your theories.

SA: You don't have to. You just have to think for a goddamn second. Gendo has no wife, his kid is a bitch, he's stressed. He wants something easy, so he takes his little android, vows her into secrecy, and has his way.

*sounds of SA getting up in an angered manner, then tossing the chair aside*

SA: Fuck this shit. I'm done.

TW: I wouldn't advise that, Shigeru. You're my friend.

SA: Are you fucking threatening me now?!

TW: I advise that you cooperate until the interviews are done. It is only once a week, after all. You know how lenient I am when I conduct these. I let you have your smokes, I'd let you drink if I had the opportunity to. But I wouldn't want you to be hostile around me. I expect you to act like a man and I will behave like a man in kind. Now, I expect you to return here on May 1st.

SA: It's not like you're putting me in a very pleasant scenario, Sergeant.

TW: As I've told my other interviewees, some of these questions are difficult to answer, but they are still classified. I will censor anything you need.

SA: Whatever.

*sounds of SA storming off*

* * *

><p>*sounds of MI walking in*<p>

MI: The chair looks worse than what I remember.

TW: The last interviewee and I got into an altercation.

MI: I'm sorry.

TW: Don't be. As I told him and I will tell you now, there are some very difficult subjects I will mention.

MI: More interviewees?

TW: Three including you to be exact.

MI: Okay. What subject infuriated your previous interviewee?

TW: Rei Ayanami.

MI: What can she do to infuriate another person?

TW: That's a violation of privacy. I'm not authorized to tell you.

MI: Ah. So I take it as we're discussing Rei?

TW: Yes, ma'am.

MI: She doesn't express too much. ...I feel terrible for her.

TW: Why?

MI: She takes a lot of abuse as a pilot. A lot of abuse.

TW: Abuse?

MI: EVA-00 isn't stable, to put it frankly. In the tests, it lashed out against Gendo several times and almost obliterated the test chamber in a fit of rage. But beyond being unstable, she takes the major brunt of damage from the Angels. She's only a girl. Did you know that the GeoFront was almost destroyed but was saved thanks to her?

TW: I have seen aftermath photos.

MI: Aftermath photos don't mean shit. The fifth angel almost obliterated us without even trying to. Sure, Shinji "destroyed" the angel, but he would've been killed if Rei wasn't there to help him.

TW: I believe that was left out of the AAR.

MI: No wonder.

TW: I would prefer it if you went into more detail about the fifth angel, if you may.

MI: It was a giant octahedron that floated and was armed with a huge laser and drill.

TW: And why would it attack NERV?

MI: Because it's an angel. I don't think it had any more rhyme or reason. But it got close, it got damn close to killing us.

TW: Go on.

MI: The operation was conducted at night, an operation entirely conducted under the jurisdiction of the current Ltc. Katsuragi. Shinji was armed with an experimental weapon used to destroy the angel and, to further drive the point that Rei suffers a lot as a pilot, Rei was tasked with guarding him with a heat shield we managed to salvage from an old space shuttle.

TW: I read the report and apparently the shield failed.

MI: It did. The shield was obliterated in no problem, so she stood in the way to draw fire when Shinji missed the first shot. She took the brunt of his blast, then Shinji delivered a second shot and obliterated it.

TW: Was Ms. Ayanami okay?

MI: She was perfectly fine. Shinji recovered her himself. Sure, she had to go through recovery from almost being boiled in her plugsuit, but she was almost completely okay. We won, but at what price?

TW: And you sympathize with Rei?

MI: Why wouldn't I? Gendo's always eyeballing her, she has the same weight as Shinji and wears an emotionless expression, and I'm pretty sure Senpai hates her.

TW: Senpai?

MI: Ritz.

TW: Oh, okay. That was all I needed to know.

MI: Okay. Was the first tape well-received?

TW: I don't know. I don't think anyone received it yet.

MI: Okay. Next week then?

TW: That's correct. Have a nice rest of your day.

*sounds of MI getting up and walking away*

* * *

><p>*sounds of MH walking in*<p>

MH: I hate Mondays.

TW: Tell me about it.

MH: And these interviews don't help any more.

*sounds of coat jacket shuffling, then a cap screwing*

MH: Is this okay?

TW: I'd ask you to share, but that's unprofessional of me. I don't care if you do.

*sounds of MH taking a swig*

MH: I don't know how you do it; these interviews. You already dived right in when you started talking about Shinji. If I can make an assumption, I assume Rei is next. That makes the most sense.

TW: That is correct, sir.

MH: I guess glasses make me smart, Sergeant?

TW: We can assume so, sir.

MH: If you say so. What do you want to know about our lovely blue-hair?

TW: Whatever you can tell me. Anything you say can help me.

MH: That's the problem. Everything changes. You think you know something at first, but it turns out you don't know shit. That's the thing about her. She's knit with the higher-ups in the food chain and she's 14.

TW: Are all of your pilots children?

MH: For some reason they work better than a trained adult pilot. I oversaw tests with both Rei and an adult pilot. Rei blew their sync ratios out of the water without a single thought. As annoying and douchey Shinji is, Rei scares me.

TW: Why is that?

MH: Because she's what you'd expect to see in a nightmare. Maybe it's because of creepy kids in scary movies, but she's appeared in several nightmares of mine. She looks innocent enough, cute, almost adorable dare I say. But that girl is. Not. Right. There's something up with her. She has this big, red eyes and an emotionless expression. It's almost as if she's peering into my soul.

TW: Based on what my other interviewees say, she's a capable pilot.

MH: So?

TW: Shouldn't that matter more than whether or not she disturbs you?

MH: She can be fucking superman and I'd still be terrified of her. She can't be all emotionless. There's gotta be something in that emotionless skull of hers. There's gotta be more.

TW: And you draw fear from the unknown?

MH: I don't know what else you expect me to say. I guess? It scares me. It bothers me. I don't like it. Even if she takes a gun and shoots up NERV, that's something more than being a mindless zombie.

TW: That's all I need. Thank you.

MH: Are these interviews always going to be this uncomfortable?

TW: I don't know. Accept them as you will. They will only be more difficult.

MH: Fine.

*sounds of MH getting up and leaving*

* * *

><p>AN: I know, this second chapter was rushed out on the same day I finished my first, but oh well. If you have anything you need to say to me, reply, PM, yadda yadda yadda. Sorry if anything is OOC for what I'm writing.


	3. Asuka Langley Sohryu

(A/N): This is a fan-fiction of Neon Genesis Evangelion. All copywritten materials belong to their respective owners.

(A/N 2): This is also a different kind of fan-fiction. It will be conducted in an interview format. Some events will be left out, as well as some aspects not covered. I hope you all enjoy. Reply with comments and PMs and how you like.

* * *

><p>Subject 3: Asuka Langley Sohryu.<p>

All interviews conducted by Tsgt. West, United States Air Force, former NERV US. (Represented by TW)

Interviewee A: 1Lt. Makoto Hyuga, NERV HQ, JSSDF. (Represented by MH)

Interviewee B: 1Lt. Shigeru Aoba, NERV HQ, JSSDF. (Represented by SA)

Interviewee C: Cpt. Maya Ibuki, NERV HQ, JSSDF. (Represented by MI)

Interview conducted on 05-1-2017.

* * *

><p>*sounds of MI walking in*<p>

MI: Seeing you only gets more and more pleasant, Sergeant.

TW: Feel lucky you're cute, Maya.

MI: I only come here because I have to.

TW: So do I.

MI: Let's get down to business, shall we? My kid sister is graduating college today and I don't want to be late.

TW: Understandable, ma'am. How close were you and Asuka Langley Sohryu?

MI: She would've made more sense as the savior of humanity than Shinji.

TW: What do you mean by that?

MI: Shinji didn't know what he was doing in the EVAs for a long time. Asuka did, plain and simple. She was properly trained in EVA-02. Shinji was forced head first into his first fight.

TW: How do you know she was trained?

MI: Because she kicked the shit out of an EVA more effectively than Shinji and Rei working together. I mean Shinji was in the cockpit, but he wasn't in control of the EVA himself.

TW: The acquatic angel? Engaged on April 18th?

MI: Time certainly flies by.

TW: It certainly does. Go into more details for me, please.

MI: Of course. You see. I wasn't there; only Shinji, his friends, and Misato, I think. I wasn't available at the time since my dad just had a heart attack and I had to visit him in the hospital. But apparently Asuka was so good at her job they had to submerge two battleships into the actual angel's mouth and blew it up. She wasn't even armed with marine gear and she still fought it underwater. Against an angel that fights underwater. She won... ish. Granted, the EVA was damaged and had to be kept back for repairs, but she won.

TW: That certainly is impressive, ma'am.

*MI sighs*

MI: Yeah... Yeah, she was.

TW: Was?

MI: Did I stutter? See, some really bad stuff happened. During combat with one of the final angels-

TW: We can discuss this matter at a later date. I only need to know the basics of the three children, for now. And your analysis on Ms. Sohyru assisted me plainly enough.

MI: Yeah...

*sounds of MI getting up and walking away*

* * *

><p>*sounds of MH walking in*<p>

MH: I think I'm finally starting to get used to coming here.

TW: Suit yourself.

MH: ...Is something bothering you?

TW: A lot of stuff on my mind.

MH: Anything specific, Sergeant?

TW: Some of the answers to these questions are not entirely pleasant, dare I say.

MH: About who?

TW: Asuka Langley Sohryu.

*MH stifles back laughter*

TW: What's so funny?

MH: Shinji and her were clones for about a week.

TW: What?!

MH: Shinji. And her. Were clones. For a week.

TW: You're fucking kidding!

MH: Breaking formalities are we, Sergeant? Teasing, teasing. Not about them being clones for a week. I was dead serious.

TW: It has to have been during the twin angels. It was fought for the first time on April 23rd, then engaged later on April 30th.

MH: Exactly. Originally, Asuka rushed after it and split it in two. That did nothing. The government guys weren't happy and tried bombing the shit out of it to no avail. Then they turned into clones for a week.

TW: Same outfits?

MH: Yep.

TW: Same schedules?

MH: Yep.

TW: Same routines?

MH: Yep.

TW: Oh god.

MH: Exactly what I said.

TW: Reports said they detected the two units fighting in perfect sync with each other.

MH: That is correct, Sergeant. Needless to say it was pretty fucking cool.

TW: What happened afterwards?

MH: They went back to their old ways. They hated each other still afterwards, but I don't care.

TW: Yes sir. Thank you for going into more details about miss Sohryu for me.

MH: Don't mention it. Please call me Makoto by the way. Since you're not entirely being formal I assume I don't have to either.

TW: If you say so, Makoto.

*sounds of MH getting up, as well as TW*

MH: It's been nice.

TW: It has.

*sounds of MH walking out*

* * *

><p>*sounds of SA walking in*<p>

TW: Ah, Shigeru, glad to see you again.

SA: Don't be suave with me, Sergeant.

TW: I wouldn't call myself suave. I'm friendly.

SA: That doesn't excuse you threatening me yesterday.

TW: I only do so because I care for your safety.

SA: Cocksucker. I hope you know I only do this because I'm being forced to.

TW: Why else am I here?

SA: ...Oh.

TW: You clearly haven't thought this through.

SA: Nope.

TW: That's perfectly okay. Let's try to make this short so you can go home and have a breather.

SA: Then who are we discussing?

TW: Miss Asuka Langley Sohryu.

SA: Miss angry German redhead girl?

TW: The one and only. I believe you two have been acquainted?

SA: If you can call she and I acquaintances. She had this creepy thing for some guy who went with her. I think Kaji was his name.

TW: Declassified paperwork says he was killed in action October 11th, 2015.

SA: I feel bad for Asuka. She was in love with him.

TW: James Bond syndrome?

SA: I guess you can say so. He reminded me of Bond.

TW: Is there anything beyond that you can tell me of Miss Sohyru?

SA: She was a good pilot. We tasked her with going into a volcano and she made it back out. That says a lot.

TW: She went into a volcano?

SA: And engaged an angel IN said volcano.

TW: The angel fought on May 5th?

SA: Yeah, the one with the giant bubble suit we had to put EVA-02 inside of before we dropped her in a volcano.

TW: Reports indicate that the angel was dormant within the volcano until Miss Sohryu came into contact with it.

SA: Essentially. She caught it in a heat-proof cage and was prepared to take it to the surface, since we thought it was still in an embryonic state, but when she started to return to the surface the angel freed itself and fought back.

TW: And was the angel defeated?

SA: Are we still alive? You viewed the reports. You know she took care of it effectively. Who else would we drop down there? Shinji would've shit his pants and Rei probably wouldn't have survived, so we sent our trained pilot down and after it. And guess what? We won thanks to her.

TW: That's all I needed to know.

SA: Okay, Can I go home now?

TW: Yes. You're free to go, Shigeru.

*sounds of SA getting up and walking away*

TW: Tsgt. West here. Analysis of the children has been completed. So far I believe all three subjects are cooperating effectively. Research will be further conducted next week.

* * *

><p>AN: Yes, this chapter is short, but oh well. If you enjoyed this, please let me know. I'm still writing without any reviews, but oh well. :P


	4. Life at NERV

(A/N): This is a fan-fiction of Neon Genesis Evangelion. All copywritten materials belong to their respective owners.

(A/N 2): This is also a different kind of fan-fiction. It will be conducted in an interview format. Some events will be left out, as well as some aspects not covered. I hope you all enjoy. Reply with comments and PMs and how you like.

* * *

><p>Subject 4: Life at NERV.<p>

All interviews conducted by Tsgt. West, United States Air Force, former NERV US. (Represented by TW)

Interviewee A: 1Lt. Makoto Hyuga, NERV HQ, JSSDF. (Represented by MH)

Interviewee B: 1Lt. Shigeru Aoba, NERV HQ, JSSDF. (Represented by SA)

Interviewee C: Cpt. Maya Ibuki, NERV HQ, JSSDF. (Represented by MI)

Interview conducted on 05-8-2017.

* * *

><p>*sounds of MH walking in*<p>

MH: Finally, we're done talking about the children.

TW: I'm glad you see it my way. Are you growing comfortable in my interview site?

MH: Come to think of it... I am. Thank you.

TW: Any time.

*sounds of a cup being placed on the table*

TW: I have extra coffee, if you need any.

MH: I'm okay. Thank you.

*sounds of TW taking a loud sip*

TW: Okay. Hopefully, this question is much easier.

MH: That would be?

TW: How was life like at NERV, during the period in which the angels attacked?

MH: In one word or do I have to give elaborate reasoning, Sergeant?

TW: It's your call.

MH: To sum it into one word; cramped.

TW: Why "cramped"? Reports states that the entire facility was concealed in over 25 floors, as well as a cylinder reaching down 100 meters beyond that before the bottom is reached. The personnel reports also state that there was less than 750 employed by NERV HQ at the time.

MH: You were there only two weeks. You were barely inside NERV at all. Hell, most of your briefing was conducted outside and a snide comment about then-Maj. Katsuragi's bust disqualified you from transfer.

TW: Smart. But you haven't elaborated on why NERV was cramped.

MH: Everything we had was removed and sold so we can do more stuff for the EVAs. By the time the third angel romped around, we had two break rooms, one cafeteria. Those break rooms only had a couple vending machines each and a microwave in the case our lunches were frozen.

TW: But your ID cards double as credit cards.

MH: That's why most of our lunches were fast food. Sure, McDonalds may have been available and ready, but it's a bad sign you'd rather eat there rather than eat in your own cafeteria. Hell, cafeteria food was free and we still didn't eat there.

TW: Never mind the food and comforts then. How was working there?

MH: Boring.

TW: But you're responsible for three giant robots.

MH: When the angels choose to attack. Other than that, nothing happens.

TW: But you have housing off-base.

MH: Thankfully. I mean, we get discounts from a lot of online shopping sources; eBay, Amazon, the works.

TW: Surely NERV is at least kept clean, did it?

MH: Nope.

TW: No janitors?

MH: The only one we had left a few days after Asuka got there.

TW: No plumbers?

MH: Why would we hire one?

TW: No electricians?

MH: There aren't any civilians authorized inside without special permissions.

TW: How do you get rid of pests?

MH: I mean, we have mousetraps set up every now and again. Roaches and crickets and such, we're just allowed to crush them.

TW: That's not sanitary.

MH: You're telling me. We have one janitor's closet. It's filled with bug guts.

TW: I don't want to think about it.

MH: I mean, after the fact, we've hired some civilian contractors and cleaned what we can.

TW: Oh good.

*MH gets up*

MH: Still a weekly thing?

TW: Dreadfully.

MH: Eh... Oh well.

*sounds of MH walking away*

* * *

><p>*sounds of MI walking in*<p>

TW: My god, you look stunning not in uniform.

MI: You're sweet, Sergeant. I'm still on leave.

TW: We should take advantage of that.

MI: You still have my number, don't you?

TW: I do. I'll call you when everything is done.

MI: Okay. So what are we discussing now?

TW: Life while NERV was still attacked by the angels.

MI: All things considered, it could be worse.

TW: Oh?

MI: Yeah. For the most part, we were safe, only with the kids being stuck on the front line. Except with that one power outage...

TW: Oh yeah. May 22nd?

MI: Mhm. I have no idea why the power went out-

TW: Do you want to know something completely off the grid?

MI: Yeah.

TW: ...That was a classified operation conducted by units from the 5th SFG.

MI: ...

TW: Nobody was hurt. I can promise you that.

MI: *incoherent muttering*

TW: ...Maya? Maya, that was two years ago. You weren't there. And it wasn't a direct target against NERV. We cut power to the whole city as part of an experiment, to see if the EVAs still operated with no power. Reports state-

MI: Reports are useless.

TW: What?

MI: Reports don't mean anything unless you were actually there, then they mean even less than that.

TW: Look, Maya, I understand your concerns-

MI: _You were responsible for an angel attacking us_.

TW: ...We were?

MI: During your little blackout, an angel wandered onshore and charged right for NERV while we were blind. All of us on-call were locked inside and all of the children were locked out! You could've killed us!

TW: Were any of the EVAs operational?

MI: No thanks to your little stunt. All three EVAs were activated manually. Asuka was tasked with holding back a corrosive acid from falling in and destroying NERV. Shinji was armed with a rifle and managed to fire at and destroy the core on the underbelly.

TW: Then our test was a success.

MI: You- ...What?

TW: The test was to see if NERV would be operational if all power to the facility was cut. We had a flight of F-35As and an AC130 gunship on standby. We wouldn't have let anything happen to NERV.

MI: My god...

*MI gets up*

TW: I expect you back here in two weeks.

MI: Two weeks?

TW: I have a meeting next week. Further connection will be conducted afterwards.

*sounds of MI leaving*

* * *

><p>*sounds of SA walking in*<p>

TW: Is everything okay?

SA: Things have been better.

TW: Still haven't entirely adjusted?

SA: I feel like I'm being watched every time I go in here.

TW: Relax. This is an undisclosed location. You're in a harbor. You know that. A harbor warehouse at that.

SA: I can't help but think I'm being watched. Like maybe a sniper or something in an opposite building.

TW: Now you're just being ridiculous.

SA: But it's a realistic threat.

TW: Whatever. Anyways, down to the questions. What's life at NERV like?

SA: Back then or now?

TW: Back two years ago.

SA: It was really dull.

TW: Was it? Wouldn't fighting a giant robot send adrenaline rushing through you?

SA: Would staring at a computer screen send adrenaline rushing through you?

TW: Valid point.

SA: And we didn't even have a valid lounge! It smelled funny down every hallway and there was always the feeling that you were being watched.

TW: Like the feeling you have now.

SA: Yeah. But that can go away. Just plug in earbuds and listen to music and you don't feel as alone. As for the funny smell, just bring along an aerosol can or bring warm food with you down to the cafeteria. Misato, Gendo, and Ritz always got on our asses about cell phone use, so that was off-limits. If we at least had a lounge...

TW: Then what did you do to pass the time?

SA: Filed paperwork and did reports, as any good officer would do.

TW: I'm being serious. Anything at all.

SA: One time I snuck in a paintball gun and shot up the offices.

TW: That's just straight up hostile.

SA: Well Gendo and Ritz were straight up hostile.

TW: Don't subvert me, Shigeru.

SA: I'm just forthcoming with the information you ask. Is that all you request of me?

TW: I don't need to know the illicit activity.

SA: What would you rather hear? That I took Maya in the bathroom and fucked her brains out? That I took some other guy down another hallway and scalped him?

TW: You're being immature at this point.

SA: Am I? Or are you just whining that I'm not doing exactly as you ask?

TW: Do you want to antagonize me? Bully me?

SA: That sounds tempting-

TW: Then do it. I hate these interviews more than you do. I have to hear horrible stuff going down at NERV that I wasn't aware of. You can whine and moan about being forthcoming with whatever happens, but don't be a fucking asshole about it and not care about anything I tell you. I am trying to create a low-stress environment for you so you can be comfortable whenever you tell me anything. I don't have to deal with your shit.

SA: ...Jesus, I didn't mean to offend.

TW: Yeah, whatever. I'm sick of this.

SA: I'm going out for drinks later, if you're interested.

TW: Sure. I'll call Maya after we finish up.

SA: Have fun rekindling.

TW: I plan to.


	5. Chain of Command

(A/N): This is a fan-fiction of Neon Genesis Evangelion. All copywritten materials belong to their respective owners.

(A/N 2): This is also a different kind of fan-fiction. It will be conducted in an interview format. Some events will be left out, as well as some aspects not covered. I hope you all enjoy. Reply with comments and PMs and how you like.

(A/N 3): Sorry about my short break. I had to deal with school and work. But I'll try to update as much as I can.

* * *

><p>Subject 5: Chain of Command.<p>

Interview conducted by Ssgt. Potter, United States Marine Corps, former NERV US. (Represented by SP)

Interviewee A: 1Lt. Makoto Hyuga, NERV HQ, JSSDF. (Represented by MH)

Interviewee B: 1Lt. Shigeru Aoba, NERV HQ, JSSDF. (Represented by SA)

Interviewee C: Cpt. Maya Ibuki, NERV HQ, JSSDF. (Represented by MI)

Interview conducted on 05-22-2017.

* * *

><p>*sounds of SA walking in*<p>

SA: ...Who are you?

SP: Ssgt. Potter of the United States Marines. West is currently indisposed and discussing the content on these tapes.

SA: Certainly a change of scenery, Sergeant.

SP: Indeed.

SA: What's our next subject?

SP: Your chain of command.

SA: Don't even get me started...

SP: Elaborate, sir.

SA: Our two highest people were a bunch of fucking nuts.

SP: How were they, as you say, "fucking nuts"?

SA: We have a sociopath and his college professor. Tell me how much wrong can come of that?

SP: I have never been to NERV HQ before, I wouldn't be able to tell you.

SA: Right. Anyways, our "commander" had a couple of screws loose. NERV was still in it's infancy back in 2005, when Gendo actually took control. However, his wife was the volunteer to run some tests in the new EVA-01.

SP: It's an old report. I've read it.

SA: I never read a report. I only heard through the grapevine. And what I heard was very grave.

SP: You've peaked my curiosity, sir.

SA: See, Gendo worked with his wife a lot, back when she was alive. Her last day was in 2005. Shinji was a tot, apparently, and he was there and watched his mom conduct one of the very first sync tests. However, some bad shit happened. All the things I heard pointed towards the same thing. EVA-01 killed her and Shinji watched.

SP: The report censored that, conveniently.

SA: Heh. Conveniently. You use that in a funny way. But see, after she died, shit got sour. Gendo went loony, promoted his professor to be his second-in-command, and the angels tried smacking the shit out of us.

SP: You mean Dr. Fuyutsuki?

SA: Yeah. That's our new "commander". Thankfully, he doesn't ask us to call him that.

SP: After Gendo Ikari's power was-

SA: Terminated. It was sometime after the JSSDF attacked us, in December of 2015.

SP: Reports say he was assassinated in February 2016. Dr. Fuyutsuki took control the next day and promoted a certain Cpt. Maya Ibuki as his second-in command, beyond being the head commander of the EVA series.

SA: She is a very lucky woman.

SP: She certainly seems like it. Lots of responsibility for someone as young as her.

SA: Yeah. She's making Major next year.

SP: Second-in-command of NERV HQ, commander of the EVA series, and a Major in the JSSDF? Holy fuck.

SA: You should've been there when she heard the news. She screamed like a little girl.

SP: I can imagine, sir. That is all I need on Gendo Ikari and Dr. Fuyutsuki.

SA: Next week?

SP: No. I am only on hold for Tsgt. West for now. Two weeks, he will return.

SA: Okay.

*sounds of SA getting up and leaving*

* * *

><p>*sounds of MH walking in*<p>

MH: You aren't Sergeant West.

SP: No, I'm not. I'm Ssgt. Potter of the United States Marines. I am conducting this interview on behalf of Tsgt. West, who is discussing the content of your tapes towards a board of officers.

MH: Are these still the same?

SP: Essentially. Hopefully this discussion is easier to answer than the last few.

MH: I hope. What are we discussing?

SP: Your chain of command.

MH: Back then, right?

SP: Correct, sir.

MH: Okay... I was never directly in contact with many of my higher-ups. Well, except one.

SP: And that would be?

MH: Current Ltc. Misato Katsuragi.

SP: Former operations director?

MH: Yeah, She left in June of 2016 as commander of a UN special units battalion for operations in Iraq.

SP: Okay. What made her special?

MH: ...She was amazing.

SP: Was she now, sir?

MH: Yeah. I think she took advantage of my feelings for her, making me get her coffee and do her laundry and that stuff that people hate doing, but I did it anyway, since it was for her. My god, I was absolutely in love with her.

*sounds of MH trying to regain his composure, but failing and falling into a fit of laughter*

*moments later MH gets his composure back*

MH: God, I miss her. She and I were friends enough and I think she knew I was attracted to her, but just took advantage of that. If I was in her situation, I would've gave the dashing knight that is me some kind of chance, but that's her way of thinking, I suppose.

SP: I have some disheartening news for you then, sir.

MH: Disheartening? Why not say something like "terrible" or something?

SP: Because of how you view Ltc. Katsuragi will morally hurt you.

MH: It's that bad, then? Go on then, say it. I always expect some kind of downer while in these interviews.

*sounds of SP clearing his throat*

SP: Ltc. Katsuragi was deemed missing in action after combat action and operations held over the period of October 31st, 2016 to December 11th, 2016.

MH: She's gone?

SP: I'm afraid so, sir.

MH: ...She's gone.

SP: Yes, sir. Combat units in Iraq are searching for her missing units right now, as we speak.

MH: ...But she's missing! Who knows where the fuck she is?!

SP: I understand your concern, sir, but-

MH: But nothing!

*sounds of MH getting up and storming away, then SP lighting a cigarette*

SP: I should've listened to him. These people are nuts.

* * *

><p>*sounds of MI walking in*<p>

MI: Aw. I was expecting West here.

SP: He has some work he needs to get done in regards of the information being recorded.

MI: And you're taking his place?

SP: For this session alone, yes.

MI: Okay.

SP: How did you feel about your chain of command?

MI: They were enigmatic, to say the least. But they really kept their heads cool.

SP: Anything else?

MI: I mean, I enjoyed the presence of the head scientist, Dr. Akagi, but everyone had their specific position. Gendo and Fuyutsuki oversaw us, Misato was operations director, and Ritz was head scientist. We operated like our own little dysfunctional family.

SP: You hold Dr. Akagi in a very high regard.

MI: I have reason to. She's the smartest person I've ever known. If she is responsible for the MAGI systems and able to teach little me how to operate it in her absence, she's brilliant. But she was more than just a genius. She was an amazing mentor to me and I can fairly say that I wouldn't be able to do half of what I do now without her teachings.

SP: How well did you know her on a personal level?

MI: That's where I draw a blank. She was a hell of a teacher, but she didn't invite me into her personal life. I don't know why.

SP: And I believe you know what happened to her.

MI: Sadly, I do. She hung herself on November 1st, 2016. I was at the funeral.

SP: I'm sorry.

MI: Me too. I miss her dearly.

*sounds of MI voice cracking*

MI: She deserves my position more than I do.

SP: I understand how you feel.

MI: Whatever. Just leave me alone.

*sounds of MI getting up and leaving slowly*


End file.
